valhallapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Vibeke
] Vibeke ("Vibs" for short) was born Vibeke Dyrsdatter on June 14th, 2213 in Stavanger Norway. She is the 2nd member of V Team. Her Tikari is a ladybug/carlin knife named Bob. Her armor is blue and green, and her avatar is a bookworm. She is the team's shortest member at 5'5". VIbeke is highly intellectual and reads a great deal, online and off. She has a particular affinity for Richard F. Burton and spy literature. Despite her brainly demeanor, she also has a temper from hell and the ability to hold and amplify a vicious grudge against anyone who hurts her. In her childhood she built model kits, which got her in trouble when the state inspectors noticed she was building Nazi vehicles. Though she built them for their angles and shapes, the inspectors told her she was "Aryan" and took her models away. She began dying her hair black shortly after. She grew up with her mother, who dated several men until she settled on an abusive man who Vibeke killed shortly after her mother's death. For that she was sentenced to prison in Tromsø and there she continued her model building hobby with the prison model club. This lasted until she was 17, when she was almost killed in a prison riot. She was saved from her fate by Valhalla and she was inducted into V Team. Vibeke trained in the ravine, including pain, death and kill training. For the last she killed a serial rapist who had a surgically modified drill penis, which she removed from him before his death. She also disemboweled Veikko when she took offense at his musical tastes. She met Mishka and the two became close, but stayed ever so slightly out of the realm of romance. She helped monitor and make contact with Violet. Spoilers Valhalla Vibeke helped Violet train and the two got along immediately. Later that year they all inducted Varg into the team, completing it. Their first mission together was one of the ravine's bloodiest maiden voyages ever, but all survived. Vibeke was not so lucky when the team took down the Orange Gang, as Wulfgar shot her with a field piercing shell and killed her, making her the first combat death of V Team, for which she was celebrated and received a token magnetic coffin for her collar. Later that year, V Team discovered Mishka was betraying the ravine to help her brother. As Vibeke had been close to Mishka, she was elected to spy on her. To that end, the two began a relationship, and once Vibeke had infiltrated Sasha's carrier, the two became sexually intimate. This only made their violent parting all the more horrific, as did Mishka's breaking of Vibeke's Tikari link while it was deployed, effectively killing it. On the mission to deal with Sasha and his military, Vibeke insisted on being the one to kill Mishka. She succeeded in killing her brother and taking her eye, but Mishka escaped. Still, their victory was cause for celebration. In the next year, Vibeke and Violet began flirting with each other. Ragnarök Vibeke got a new lead on Mishka in 2232 when an eyeball was stolen. Vibeke insisted on looking for Mishka on the Black Crag, against C Team's orders. The mission was disastrous and V Team got stuck saving the planet by traveling to Mars. On that mission, Vibeke and Violet suffered extreme romantic tensions. Upon their return they kissed for the first time, but Vibeke wrote it off as a momentary lapse. Violet grew so frustrated she assaulted Vibeke, earning herself a death sentence. Vibeke was furious with Violet but still accompanied her on a mission to Hashima, where Vibeke managed to throw an overloading microwave at Mishka's pogo, apparently killing her. Immediately after, Vibeke slugged Violet in the face and threw her into the back seat, and the two finally began a somewhat inadvisable relationship. Only days later, Veikko enacted his plot and hacked both Vibeke and Violet to attack a missile silo. They did so and found the base held wave bombs. When Vibeke tried to disarm them, Sal, combined with the base's security system, threatened to kill Violet. As Ragnarök ends, Vibeke is forced to choose between stopping the wave bombs and saving Violet's life. This rest of this article contains the most severe spoilers on the entire wiki. If you have not finished all three books you are strongly advised not to read further. Guðsríki As the third book opens, Vibeke is trudging through snow in the aftermath of a global nuclear and wave war. She has lost Violet in her attempt to save the planet, and has killed Sal over her death. Her only will is a dim hope to see Violet again despite the impossibility. To that end she has kept most of Violet's heart and carries it to Dr. Niide at Orkney. He reprimands her for the useless act. Vibeke encounters Cato while staying with the army there and faces him, expecting to die. The Geki intervene however and burn him at her request. Dr. Niide then suggests she travel back to Valhalla to find Veikko. Upon her arrival there, Mishka bashes her head in and captures her. During this time, Mishka hacks her to be unable to kill her, and to force Niide to resurrect Violet based on her Tikari and memories. After attacking Unst to steal a growth chamber, Vibeke does so. The result is Nel, who loathes Vibeke for letting Violet die. The two begin to make peace though as they assassinate Wulfgar and approach Veikko in his pit. Sickened by Veikko's acts, the two head underwater to seek Cetacean help in uprooting him. While underwater, they get drunk on Grog and have sex, which neither fully manages to regret. Soon they are attacked by the remains of Valhalla, who believe them to be responsible for the war. They explain the truth however and all escape together. After the Geki ask Vibeke to assassinate Mishka, the two head northward. Mishka kidnaps Nel and forces her to betray Vibeke, leading Vibs to beat her to death. Only then does Mishka reveal the trick. Broken down beyond all measure and ready die, Vibeke gives up just as Mishka is crushed by a Cetacean sub, which takes Vibeke into custody. As the battle of Kvitøya begins, Vibeke spots Mishka alive and chases her down. Unable to fire from Mishka's hack, Vibeke stabs herself in the head and tears out the chunk of brain containing the hack. She then fights Mishka to the death, ripping Mishka's heart out as her own is torn from her. They both die. Nel repairs herself and is leaving the planet when Vibeke dies. Seeing her corpse, Nel returns and rescues her remains, taking her into the ravine as it collapses. Nel kills Veikko, condemning the world to drown. As the world dies, she ties Vibeke into her circulatory system and wakes her long enough for a final kiss as both fade into oblivion. Behind the Scenes Vibeke is named for Vibeke Stene of the Norwegian Gothic Metal band Tristania. Her last name, Drysdatter, translates as "Animal's Daughter." Category:Characters Category:Valkyries Category:Valknut Category:Spoilers